More Than You Could Ever Know
by Littlemissobssessed
Summary: What happens if Quinn was sent away in the first season? And re-appears years later with a beautiful spitting image of herself? And comes to grips with herself and who she truly loves? Faberry.


**I had a dream and now I'm writing it down because it won't stop replaying itself in my head.**

As soon as the song started Quinn knew this wasn't going to end well, Finn was singing about her having his child in front of her parents for god's sake. Her mother seemed to be humming along with the song, completely ignoring the lyrics as her father seemed to grip his knife and fork tighter and tighter as the song continued. When Russell had finally had enough he slammed his fists down on the table , Judy stopped humming and stared at her husband whose head was about to explode.

"Is it true? Did this idiot of a boy get you pregnant?" Her father said heatedly, Quinn knew if she told her parents the truth and not all the lies that she had said to protect herself, protect her relationship and stop her inner emotions from rising up, that maybe, just maybe she wouldn't be in as much trouble, maybe her parents would still love her.

"Yes daddy, I am pregnant, but it's not his, it's not Finn's baby." Quinn watched as Finn's face contorted in confusion, hurt and then anger, it hurt her to finally tell him the truth, to hurt him more than she ever had before, but it also felt as if the weight she had been carrying around on her shoulders lightened ever-so-slightly.

"What the FUCK!" Finn roared, he seized Quinn's forearm and wrenched her out of her seat, so that she was standing less than a foot in front of him. Russell and Judy watched on quietly.

"You little cheating bitch, you wouldn't even fuck me but you go and fuck someone else, I hate you!" Finn screamed in Quinn's face, his hand bruising her flesh.

"Like your so much better, you and Rachel kissed in the auditorium and you took her out on a date even when you knew I was pregnant so get the fuck off your high horse" Quinn replied in a tone filled with venom. Finn looked very surprised that Quinn knew about what he had been doing with Rachel behind her back, but even more surprised that she had sworn at him.

"Be quiet, both of you, the neighbours will hear. Unhand my daughter; you don't really want an assault charge on your record do you? Sit down or get out of my house." Russell spoke in the same tone that could make blood run cold. Finn kicked over a chair as he stalked out of the dining room and into the foyer; he could be heard punching the door before he stalked out slamming it behind him.

"Judy, clear the dining table we need to have a talk with Quinn." Russell spoke; he was calm, too calm for Quinn's liking, to be honest and it was really begin to scare her. "Tell me what exactly happened and do not leave anything out or you will be out of her as fast as I can say the lords name."

"Okay, it all started when I was looking for Finn one day at school, he was supposed to be my ride home and someone from glee told me that he was in the auditorium. So I walked to there and the curtains were half closed, which I thought was weird because they are always opened, I walked down the aisle and on to the stage and Finn and Rachel were there. They were really close and then he kissed her, like really kissed her. And it hurt daddy, like being stabbed in the back

I turned away and ran way, I ended up running into Finn's best friend Puck and he was really nice and held me and told me everything was going to be okay. He drove me to his house and told me to have a drink and it would make me feel better and I did for a while, but I was so insecure and Puck kept giving me drinks and then he was on top of me and I don't remember much after that.

I woke up and he was next to me and all I wanted was to get him off me. I walked home and sat in my shower for ages and cried. I cried because I knew it was wrong, because it hurt everywhere and because I felt like no one cared anymore." By this point Quinn was in tears, with a few escaping down her cheeks. Russell stood up, expressionless and left for his study.

Judy watched her daughter crumble into a sobbing mess, this wasn't the way it was supposed to happen, and Judy thought Quinn would have had "it" dealt to, but apparently Quinn hadn't and that let to this mess. Judy was quite surprised that Russell hadn't kicked Quinn out already, but he knew that would look bad for the Fabray family to have left their daughter without a home, it would wreck the image of the perfect little family they had worked so hard for. Judy was about ninety percent sure that Russell was looking for somewhere to ship Quinn off to.

Just as Quinn calmed down, Russell returned with a neutral expression on his face, he sat on the opposing seat facing his daughter. He cleared his throat and looked into his daughter's eyes, everyone was entranced with Quinn's eyes, the hazel and gold specks drew anyone's attention wherever she went.

"Quinn, we're not kicking you out, but you do have to leave" Russell's gaze returned to his hands. "Your sister has offered that you move to California with her and Ben. They live in San Francisco, in a four bedroom apartment. This is what is best for you an-and the child, your mother and I cannot have you walking around Lima disgracing our family name. We will visit before the baby is born and will be there when it comes. It's up to you what you do with it. Adoption is one option that is open to you." Russell finished finally looking up at the women across from him, the younger was silently letting her tears fall down her face and Judy was agreeing with her husband, like she always did.

Finally Quinn looked up; she knew this was the only choice she really had, to get out of Lima and to still be in contact with her parents that wouldn't hate her.

"I'm your daughter, who loves you; and I know this must be really hard for you, but I just need my Daddy to hold me and tell me that it's gonna be okay." Quinn said in a broken voice, she sounded so tired, like this secret had been eating at her for ages, which it had. Russell got up, walked around the table and wrapped his arms around his little girl.

"It's okay baby girl, we all make mistakes." Russell murmured into his daughter's hair.


End file.
